Apenas palavras
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Reflexão de Itsuki, após a morte de Sensui. Shounen-ai bem bobinho.


Nem YYH, nem Itsuki & Sensui me pertencem... ai ai...

Apenas palavras

Olho em volta por um instante; ainda tento entender o que aconteceu. Mas, no segundo seguinte, meu olhar recai novamente sobre ele.

Deitado imóvel no meu colo eu ainda seguro com força suas mãos, como se esperasse que ele apertasse as minhas em resposta. Mas eu sei que ele não fará isso, eu sei que nunca mais verei aquele olhar azul inocente. Nunca mais. Ele está morto.

Mantenho minha energia maligna elevada, pois, só assim, posso manter a sua alma comigo. Eu não posso deixa-lo. Nem pretendo. Eu sei que, sem a minha energia, seu espírito não poderia permanecer aqui... Iria ao mundo espiritual onde provavelmente teria a pior das punições.

Depois de tudo o que ele fez. Do que nós fizemos. Na verdade depois de tudo que eu fiz. Dizem era eu aquele por trás do Shinobu. Por trás de toda a sua transformação de garotinho inocente em assassino psicopata. Mas a culpa nunca foi minha. Ou foi?

Eu só sei que a sua morte foi culpa minha. Ele poderia ter sempre sido quem foi... Mas nunca iria até onde chegou se eu não tivesse incentivado. Talvez ninguém nunca entenda o que eu sentia, ainda sinto, por ele. Na verdade, nem eu mesmo entendo às vezes.

Eu o amo. Eu iria até o inferno por ele. Feh. Disso ninguém poderia duvidar. Afinal estou aqui nessadimensão cercada pelas trevas, que só Kami sabe onde fica, cuidando dele, e é aqui que eu vou permanecer.

Se eu me arrependo do que eu fiz? Talvez... Talvez não. Provavelmente não. Se Shinobu não tivesse passado pelo que passou, com certeza jamais seria o Shinobu que eu amo. Admito que, quando o conheci, fiquei atraído pela sua força; sua frieza assassina para com os youkais, que contrastavam com a sua inocência, a mesma inocência que, depois de tudo, continuava expressa naqueles olhos azuis.

Me lembro ainda com clareza de tudo que nós passamos juntos. Lembranças são só o que me restam, agora. Lembro do dia em que mostrei a ele o Capítulo Negro. A fita com o lado sombrio da humanidade. De como ele, apenas um garotinho cheio de idéias enganadas sobre bem e mal, se feriu, chorou, nunca mais voltou a ser o mesmo, depois daquela fita. Culpa minha, eu sei. De como seu plano para destruir a humanidade começava a tomar forma. De quando Kamiya me contou que Sensui ia morrer pelo câncer. De como eu quase o matei depois de me contar isso. Me lembro de cada segundo depois da luta decisiva entre ele e Urameshi. Ele estava _quase _morto quando eu o trouxe para cá.

Foi melhor assim. Sei que era como ele queria ter morrido. Numa luta de vida ou morte no Makai, e não em uma cama de hospital morrendo pouco a pouco a cada dia.

Quando entramos no homem do verso lembro dele apertando minhas mãos, cobrindo meus lábios com os seus, murmurando: "Obrigado... Itsu...ki... Eu te..." me olhou uma última vez com aqueles olhos azuis cheios de inocência e mistério, antes de fecha-los para sempre.

Depois disso, eu passei anos aqui... Esperando que ele me olhasse novamente... Seu corpo ainda intacto por causa da minha energia. É era só o que me restava fazer... Ficar me lembrando, me culpando, imaginando o fim da sua última frase.

Acho que é como as coisas devem ser. Essa provavelmente é minha punição por tudo o que fiz com ele... Por ter mostrado aquela fita, por querer ve-lo sofrer... Agora só me resta olhar para ele, apenas um corpo inerte em meus braços, me ferindo e me desesperando, exatamente como eu queria vê-lo... Sempre quis estar junto com ele, só nós dois... e nada mais importaria. E aqui estamos nós. Juntos para sempre. E ainda assim, distantes.

Ele está morto e eu tenho anos pela frente. Mas nunca vou abandona-lo. Estranho... Sempre tive medo de dizer "eu te amo..." Só disse a ele uma vez. Ele me conhecia; sei que entendeu que tinha um significado de verdade. As pessoas dizem "eu te amo" o tempo todo... Para amigos, parentes, até para quem nem conhecem... Eu te amo... Para mim essas palavras _têm significado_ e sei que para ele também. Eu menti. Acho que tenho um arrependimento: o de não ter dito isso a ele, mais cedo.

Apesar de estar claro na minha memória, tudo é passado... Passado que morreu com ele. Eu te amo... Apenas três palavras que não entendo porque me assustavam tanto... Agora essas palavras me assombram e perseguem, junto com outras três que saem da minha boca, ocas, sem vida... E ecoam por muito tempo na escuridão...

"Eu estou sozinho".

FIM

N/A: mais um Sensui/Itsuki... dessa vez, só uma reflexãozinha... ainda assim, saiu triste... quero compensar aquele 'dark'... ainda faço alguma coisa mais romântica... mas, por enquanto, é só isso mesmo...

Lyra


End file.
